


Lullaby

by tartiflette



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Death, Explicit Suicide, Fanvids, Gen, Implied Cannibalism, Suicide, Violence, body parts, imperialism sucks, look at that i'm posting something i did recently, mother nature does not approve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartiflette/pseuds/tartiflette
Summary: Just a sweet lullaby by mother nature to her wandering sons.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Please please check the tags for the content warnings  
Also, for the most part I tried deliberately not to focus on any particular character but more on them as some kind of doomed and dying entity  
... if that makes sense

(music : Lullaby for Cain by Sinead O'Connor)


End file.
